


Lovers and Enemies

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: tony x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Lovers and Enemies

You rushed into your apartment after work, having a date with your boyfriend that evening. Sure, it was complete online at the moment, but he was worth it. You only did things through chat, which had both good and bad perks. You wished that you could finally go on a real date. You had been asking but he gently shut you down. Which concerned you, but he was reassuring that it was not a no forever, just a not yet. 

A message was waiting for you when you logged on to your computer.  _ Long day. Couldn’t wait to talk to my girl.  _ Reading it, you smiled. 

_ Let me get a glass of wine and I’m all yours.  _ You replied. 

_ Perfect. Tell me about your day when you’re ready.  _ He told you, looking forward to some time with you. He swept his entire schedule clean and shut off his notifications. All that mattered was relaxing with you. You sometimes worked long hours, meaning there were days you could only email something quick before bed. Neither of you had disclosed exactly what you did for work. The pair of you had met on a science forum, so you both assumed the other worked in science. 

When you returned you typed out your day quickly.  _ Luckily it wasn't so bad. I spent the day with my partner that I actually like. The other partner locked himself in his office THANKFULLY.  _ You sipped your wine.  _ I swear he stopped maturing at 16.  _

His writing bubbles appeared instantly.  _ I know the feeling. I have this rude (and you know when I say rude I mean super rude) coworker. Always says the snarkiest shit!  _

* * *

Sipping his coffee, he hoped you could relax now that you were home. He knew you worked hard and probably had a bad week. Ever since you started your new job, according to you, it had been stressful. You’d started chatting about a week after you started, and that was nearly a year ago. The pair of you got close and had been dating about four months. He really liked you, and hoped he got enough courage one day to meet up. He was worried how you’d react once you found out who he really was. Which was why he liked getting to know each other like this. You didn’t have some preconceived idea of him. 

_ They should realize they’re working with someone so smart and kind _ ! You told him.  _ It’s their loss if they can’t see that. _

He smiled, always feeling that you were so supportive. He had told you about his darker days sometimes and you were always there for him.  _ And your coworker should grow up. Maybe he’d see he could have an awesome friend!  _

_ I wish :/ I think it would be fun to have group lunches or something. I always feel like I’m walking around tippy toeing.  _ Which he knew that you hated.  _ My other coworker wants to introduce me to his friends...but they’re also friends with my jerk of a coworker. _

_ That’s a shame. Maybe they’re super awesome and will see that you’re cool? And gorgeous of course!  _ He flirted.  _ Take him up on the offer. You deserve to have a good time :)  _

_ Maybe you’re right. They could be cool people! I’m judging them based off of their friend choices and that’s not fair. I’ll let him know when I head back in :)  _ You assured him.  _ Thank you. But. Enough about work. Plans for the weekend? _

_ Hoping I get to talk to you tomorrow morning and I have a dinner tomorrow night. Yawn. Just for appearances from our work. Then more flirting with my lady at night? :)) _ He wished he could invite you to be his plus one, but didn’t feel you were there yet. He’d love to show you off. 

_ I’ll be here :) I have a stupid party to go to, too. But I’ll have my phone with me so we can chat!  _

_ Perfect!  _ He got brave and sent a kissy face. You two had started delving into more flirtatious messages. For the most part, your messages were innocent. A side of him that no one really knew about. It was new for him. 

You sent one back.  _ Ready to watch our movie?  _ You had an extension that let you chat and watch a show or movie at the same time. You always looked forward to your ‘dates’.  _ And I ordered Chinese, so I’ll let you know when I need to pause lol  _

_ Chinese sounds great. I don’t remember when I ate last lol  _ He admitted, then realized that would probably worry you. 

_ Go get at least a sandwich or something! Order some damn take out.  _ You sent.  _ Please? I don’t mind waiting. And something other than coffee to drink!  _ You knew that drinking too much coffee on an empty stomach wasn’t good for you.

_ But honey :(  _ That would mean less time with you. 

_ Don’t but honey me. I don’t want you passing out or anything. Ordering something on your phone will take you just a couple minutes.  _

_ Yes, dear. Give me a minute.  _ He sighed and pulled up the app he usually used, ordering one of his classics. Had any of his previous girlfriends talked to him like that, he would have gotten snippy. 

_ Thank you :) <3  _ He knew you were smiling, feeling good that he was getting food. It meant a lot that you cared. That was his favorite thing about you. 

* * *

You were fighting to stay awake, wanting more time with your boyfriend. It wouldn’t be the first time you fell asleep while chatting. And it probably wouldn’t be the last, either. 

When you woke up, you pouted as it was already morning. You typed out a quick chat despite him being offline.  _ I did it again :( I’m sorry! I hope we can chat soon.  _ You let out a breath, pulling your hair from your ponytail. 

You were not looking forward to the fundraising dinner tonight but you managed to get Bruce to agree to let you only attend the happy hour. Hopefully there were no issues in the short time you were there. You constantly fought with Tony, so Bruce knew you couldn’t handle a whole night. Not without a possible blowout.

You remembered the day you two met vividly and it still made your blood boil. You hadn’t even been in the damn room for five minutes and you wanted to slap him. You zoned out thinking about it. 

_ You hugged your notebook to you excitedly as you stepped into the lab. You had tried so hard to get this job.  _

_ “Perfect timing! Two black coffees with extra cream on the side please. If you could hurry.” He had barely glanced at you.  _

_ “Excuse me?”  _

_ Bruce cleared his throat. “Tony, this is our new partner…”  _

_ Tony looked at you and opened his mouth but you beat him. “No worries, I don’t need an introduction from you.” You snapped. “I know exactly who you are.” You shook your head and smiled at Bruce. “Can you show me to my office please?” You asked, hoping to at least get along with him. _

_ He smiled back and nodded, showing you to a hall at the end of the large lab. You could hear Tony mumbling some sarcastic comment so you shot him a glare. That was not going to be a pleasant work relationship. _

It seemed after that date, you and Tony did everything to get on the others nerves. Poor Bruce was stuck in the middle. He’d really try, but he would give up in the middle of the week. 

You were sure that Tony would make some comment on your work tonight. It never failed. He had a big mouth. If it wasn’t for Bruce, you doubt he’d let you work on the group projects. Despite being his equal. Was it a sexism thing? Or was it because you didn’t fall for his so called charm that every other person did? You were curious. 

_ No worries, dear. I bet you looked adorable scrunched up on your desk.  _ Your boyfriend replied. .  _ I hope one day I get to see you look cute in your sleep 😍 _

You melted  _ I hope so too! You’re a cuddler right?  _ You wanted nothing more than to curl up with him. 

_ Secretly. Don’t tell my friends.  _ He joked. 

_ Your secret is safe with me 😉. As long as I’m the only one you’re cuddling with!  _

_ Easy deal.  _ He honestly had no pull towards anyone else. He didn’t really know if you were talking to anyone else, and he was a bit nervous to ask. It didn’t sound like you were, at least. 

_I have to start getting ready for the day but chat in between? 😘_ you asked him. It would help put you in a good mood for happy hour. 

_ Yep! I’ll be in and out, too.  _ He really didn’t want to go.  _ I’d rather be spending tonight with you.  _

_ Same here. I bet you’re incredibly handsome in your fancy clothes :)  _ you couldn’t help but try to picture him. 

_ I do ;) and I bet you look hot in yours. Do you wear heels or flats? Dress? Help me out here _ He flirted. 

You grinned, tossing things on your bed as you typed one handed.  _ Tonight is heels. If it was a full night for work… it would be flats.  _

_ I like heels. Though, I prefer flats on myself.  _ He replied playfully, hoping to make you laugh.  _ Although I did wear heels as Frank-n-furter one Halloween in college, though…  _

You giggled. _ Classic. I’m looking forward to dressing up, though. I don’t wear my ‘full glam’ on a daily basis.  _ Who would in your line of work?

_ That makes sense. Especially if you work with chemicals. That probably doesn’t go well with make up. Some would argue I put a bit too much product in my hair…  _ He admitted. 

_ As long as I don’t get a message you set your head one fire! 😂  _

_ Not yet, not yet.  _ He teased.  _ I’m pretty careful. _

_ Good :)  _ You left it be at that for a moment as you got ready. You took a while when it was one of your nicer nights, always something you enjoyed since you didn’t get to do it often. For a moment you contemplated sending a selfie, but shook your head. You knew the wait would be worth it once you set up an in person date together. And you liked getting to know him beyond what he looked like. His personality was beautiful. He was witty and funny but serious when it came down to it. You were falling for him. 

* * *

As he was getting ready, his thoughts were in the same place. You were in his mind constantly and he was slowly building courage to ask you out. He felt maybe he could plan something for your six month. The idea sounded perfect. He would find the perfect restaurant, probably more low key since that was something you seemed to like. You didn’t seem to like flashy. He hoped when you found out it was him, that you wouldn’t feel forced to be flashy. That you could remember that with you, he didn’t feel the need to show off. 

He sighed and sent off a message right before he left that he’d chat with you as soon as he could. He was not looking forward to this evening. 

* * *

Finding Bruce when you got there, you smiled. “Someone looks happy.” He chuckled. “Good day?”

“Very good day.” You nodded. 

“I’m glad you could make it.” He smiled, following you as you got yourself something to drink. “We’re just mingling with other labs at the moment. No pressure.” He assured you. “How was your Friday night?”

You smiled shyly. “Had a nice date night…” You shrugged but couldn’t help but look a bit swooned at the thought of your boyfriend. 

Bruce smiles. “I wasn’t aware you were seeing anyone. Why didn’t you bring him tonight?”

You took a sip of your drink. “Online only at the moment.” You knew some didn’t think that much of online dating but you weren’t worried about Bruce’s opinion being bad. He seemed more laid back and supportive than most. “We met on a science forum, actually.” 

He nodded. “That seems nice. I didn’t know they had those. Pretty interesting.” He smiled. “How long have you been talking with him?” He asked, hoping that this wasn’t some creep. 

“About a year, but only started dating around 4 months ago.”

He raised his eyebrows. “That’s great. Have you met him on video?” He sipped his drink. “How do you go on dates?” 

“I haven’t yet. We do movie nights or we just chat for a few hours.” You said shyly. “I kinda like it. Of course I’m curious to what he looks like, but getting to know him like this has been sweet.” You admitted. “He’s a gentleman.” 

Bruce nodded. “I’m glad. I really hope it works out.” He smiled. “And please let me know if you decide to meet him, I’ll be there if things go wrong.” He didn’t want you risking your safety. “Can’t be too careful.”

“Thanks for your support.” You said sincerely. 

“Only shows up for the drinks, classic.” You heard Tony behind you. You rolled your eyes at that. 

You turned and looked at him, unimpressed. “Hello to you, too Tony. Enjoying yourself?” You asked, clearly faking a nice voice. 

“Of course. I am the one who enjoys mingling out of us three.” Tony smiled sweetly. “I am the one with the most personality.” 

“Whatever you have to tell yourself.” You shrugged. You turned back to Bruce. “And I was thinking about it, I’d like you to introduce me to your friends.” You smiled.

“Really?” Bruce smiled. “They’ll really like you.” He nodded. “I’ll see if maybe they’d like to do something next weekend.” 

“Great. I can’t wait.” You smiled. “I’m going to get a refill, but I’ll be right back.” You told Bruce before leaving him be with Tony. 

“Really?” Tony sighed at him. “We already see her enough at work.”

“She is the nicest person.” Bruce shook his head. “I wish you two would just start fresh, you know?” He sighed. “And I think she’ll get along with the others.” 

“Nice? Are we talking about the same person?” He groaned. “I have plans Friday, so let me know what you come up with for Saturday.” He told him. “Unless plans come up. In which case I won’t be there.” 

Bruce nodded. “Okay.” He said simply. He’d known the man long enough he just didn’t argue anymore.

Tony watched as you talked with some people, noting he hadn’t ever really seen you outside of the lab. Which he found odd, since this wasn’t the first work function since you’d started. His mind went blank as his phone vibrated and he quickly pulled it out, hoping it was a notification from the chats. When he saw it was from you, he smiled to himself.

You had tucked yourself to the side for a moment to send your boyfriend a message.  _ Well, I dealt with the lab jerk, and it’s not too bad now! It’s nice to actually talk to people.  _

_ Glad you’re enjoying yourself :) you deserve it.  _ He sent back.  _ I’m not sure if I am or not just yet.  _

_ Hoping it gets better xx 💋  _ You sent back. 

_ It is now that I heard from you.  _ He ran a hand through his hair, hoping your night kept on being nice. 

“Never seen you smile so big.” Bruce commented. “What’s got you looking so happy?” 

Tony sighed. “I’m kinda talking to someone.” He admitted. “Kinda falling for her.”

“Whoa.” Bruce couldn’t help himself. “That’s...surprising. Do I know her?” He wondered who it could possibly be.

“No. I don’t even know her real name. Online stuff.” He shrugged. “For now, hopefully. I’m hoping to meet her around our 6 months.”

Bruce blinked, feeling online dating had gotten popular. “How long has it been?” 

“Four months of dating. A year of regular conversation.” He explained. “I know, I know. But I don’t think I’m getting cat fished.” He said quickly. “She’s a scientist, which is how we met.”

Bruce frowned, glancing at you from across the ballroom. Were you and Tony a couple? And you didn’t even know? That would be the weirdest turn of events. Part of him wanted to voice his concerns before it got to far and either of you got hurt. He doubted either of you would be happy with the results. You were walking by and he motioned for you to come over. “Wanted to have you message your boyfriend for me. Just forgot to do the whole ‘you better treat her right’ deal.” He chuckled. 

Laughing, you shook your head as you pulled out your phone. “I’m sure he’ll find it amusing.” You smiled and tapped a few things. “There. He has been ‘warned’.” You teased.

Bruce nodded and glanced at Tony. Tony pulled out his phone when it vibrated, making you both freeze. Tony read over the message before looking at you. His expression was unreadable. “I had a feeling…” Bruce noted before you turned and rushed out. “I did not have a feeling that would happen.”

Tony put away his phone, blinking. “What are the chances?” He wondered. 

“I honestly have no idea, but what do you plan to do about this?” Bruce wondered.

He shook his head. “I don’t know. I mean...this changes everything obviously.” He told his friend and coworker honestly. “Tremendously.” 

Bruce nodded. “Before you knew it was her, you said you were kinda falling for her. How far to that were you? Were you even thinking about being exclusive or anything?” If Tony said yes, he knew it was serious for him.

“Yes. I was even wondering if she was talking to anyone else because I knew she was the only one holding my attention.” Tony sighed. “I thought she was it for me.”

Bruce hid his surprise well. “She still could be?” He asked. “Were you your true self with her? She knows things I’m sure. After a year of taking and all that.” He pointed out. “She was telling me about him...well, you...when she got here.” He told him. “Called you a gentleman.” He looked at him. “Sweet, even.” 

Tony didn’t know how to feel about that. Or any of it. “She’s perfect online. Calls me out but cares.” He ran a hand through his hair. 

“I think you two never really gave each other a chance…” Bruce said softly. “It was just a bad luck first impression, that’s all.” He shrugged. “I have a feeling she left, so you have until Monday before you see her.” 

Tony nodded. He felt he had lost you already. His mind couldn’t quite connect his girlfriend and coworker he fought with, and it was making him anxious. “I need a drink.” He muttered.

Bruce felt for you both, but it wouldn’t have been fair if you two had continued on like this. He really hoped things worked out.

* * *

Tony unlocked the lab doors, running a hand through his hair as he walked through. It had felt like the longest weekend ever. He had looked forward to talking to you, but realized he couldn’t. He blinked as he saw the lights in the offices already on and frowned as he walked towards them. He really hadn’t been expecting anyone to be there that early. He stopped at your door and stared as you were putting books in a box. “Y/N? You’re leaving? You love your job.”

You looked at him, a bit startled. “Yeah, I know.” You said quietly. “But I have to.” You shrugged, taking your framed diploma off the wall.

“Because of me?” He asked, leaning against the door. 

How did you even answer that? The man you had basically fallen in love with felt fake, and in real life hated you. 

When you stayed silent, he nodded to himself. “I figured. I’m sorry, for what that’s worth.” He wasn’t one to apologize, but he felt he needed to. “I never lied to you, I promise. Online.”

You bit your lip hard. “Neither did I.” You looked down at your stuff. “But, this is real life.” You sighed. “And in real life you hate me, I think you’re a jerk...and I’m leaving.”

“I don’t hate you.” He said easily. “It’s not like I ever thought you were a horrible person. Just rude. I made a mistake that first day and you never let me apologize.” Which was true. 

“Have you ever tried?” You countered, because in that year you’d been there… you didn’t think he had.

“No, it went out the window when you assumed you knew exactly who I was.” His tone wasn’t hard or sarcastic, but he was being truthful. “I doubt you would have accepted it.”

You fought to roll your eyes. “So for a year, you decided it would be better for us to fight everyday?” You glanced at him for a moment. “Or ignore me, make little comments when Bruce would try to get me to go to dinner with you and your friends?”

“Yes.” He said simply. “I don’t like know it all’s. Despite me being one.” He looked around your office. “I thought you were stuck up after that day. And it bothered me that you were so nice with Bruce. I didn’t want you to be nice with our friends and still be rude to me.” He said easily. “Or risk you being rude to our friends.” 

“Are you five?” You blinked. “I wasn’t stuck up, I was offended that I worked really hard to get here, putting myself through school...just to be mistaken for an assistant. I was rude to you because you were rude to me.” It was honestly like talking in circles. He thought you were rude, so he was rude. You were rude because he was. It was a mess. “But, you don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“And I was sorry, I really was. Bruce didn’t tell me we were getting our new partner that day. Or maybe he did and I forgot.” Tony sighed. “You deserve this job. I know how much you love it here. Don’t leave. We can forget this happened if it helps you.” He offered. “You’re a good worker.” 

You shook your head. “I can’t just forget, Tony. I can’t forget that I fell for you and I didn’t even know it was you!” You said sadly. “How can I come in everyday knowing that?” You looked away as your eyes filled with tears. “I’m sure you’ll get a new coworker soon enough.” You managed. 

Tony sighed. “If it was me, and we didn’t fight at work, would you have been okay with an us?” He asked quietly. 

“If I saw the same person I saw online? Yes.” You told him. “Of course I knew who you were before applying. You and Bruce are geniuses. That didn’t scare me. And it wouldn’t have.” You told him. “If it was any other circumstances I think we would have had a good shot.” You wiped your cheeks. “Now, I need to make the first trip to my car.” You lifted a box.

He stepped to the side to let you pass, not knowing what else he could say. He watched you step into the elevator before going to his own office. He closed the door behind him and sat, letting his head hang. He couldn’t begin to imagine how you felt. You had lost a boyfriend and a dream job. He slammed his hand on his desk. What probably hurt the worst was that he really had connected with you. And you wouldn’t have been put off by his name if he hadn't been an ass. He only had himself to blame for losing you. 

He knew Bruce would be sad that you were gone, but couldn’t face him. He stayed locked up in his office, going back to some of his habits of not eating or sleeping. It wasn’t until Nat picked a lock that he saw anyone. “Bruce says he hasn’t seen you in days…” 

“Been here.” He mumbled, shrugging. “Working.” He told her. 

“This isn’t healthy, Tony.” She sat in front of him. “What’d you do? Or what’d you think you did?” She asked, tilting her head. “I have no idea what’s pushed you this far.”

“My own ability to be a real ass.” He sighed. “I was talking to someone online. Really care for her. We didn’t know who the other was. We kinda liked that for now. Turns out Bruce figured out it was Y/N.” 

She nodded, unfazed. “That is surprising. And this is the Y/N that’s your lab partner who you don’t like?” She wanted to clarify. 

He nodded. “She hated that. Left her job because she couldn’t stand me.” He shook his head. “I came in here...what day is it?” 

“...It’s Friday, Tony.” She told him. 

“I came in here Monday to her packing her office up. I made her  _ cry. _ ” He said shakily. “She fell for me and I fell for her and I ruined it by me being me!” It was clearly upsetting him. “Had I not been an ass that first day...and every day since, she said she would have had no problem with finding out it was me.” He rubbed his face. “And that was my biggest fear with our online thing. We talked for a year and she was the best thing ever. The one practically!” That made her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “I had even planned to ask to meet in a couple months for our 6 month anniversary.” He sighed. 

She stared at him, understanding now why he had gone this path for the week. “Well...if she’s the one, practically, you can’t really let her go right?” She told him. “Go get her. Get her some flowers, dinner, and go.” He looked at her and she gave him a stern look. “ _ Go _ . Between talking for a year and dating, she knows that you’re a mess sometimes. Sounds like she’ll understand.” She urged him. “But, maybe take a shower first?”

He nodded. “Especially since you said it’s Friday.” He sighed. “We’d have date night tonight.” He stood slowly. “Thanks, Nat.” 

“Of course.” She gave him a smile. 

* * *

You had just put away some laundry when there was a knock at your door. You frowned but went to open it slowly, letting out a surprise noise as you saw Tony. “What are you doing here?” You asked, confused. 

“Apologizing and begging for another chance.” He smiled slightly, holding out your favorite flowers to you. He had dinner in his car, but didn’t know if he’d get that far. He didn’t want to push you. “Let me show you how much you mean to me.”

You stared at him a bit. “Go on…” You took the flowers, smelling them. 

“What you got online was me. Yes, I can be a real ass, but you saw the real me. Beyond all the sarcasm.” He said slowly. “I don’t do forever, but with you? I was up for that.” It was obvious to you that he was nervous. “Please, give me a chance. Come back to the lab.” He asked. 

You chewed on your lip. “No more bickering?” You asked softly. “No more snarky comments?” You had been holed up in your apartment all week, moping with a broken heart. It had given you time to think about Tony in all aspects. 

“I may get sarcastic, but nothing rude or demeaning in any way. You’re the smartest person I know, and kind, and sweet. And  _ really  _ good looking.” He smiled. 

Blushing, you shook your head. “Bruce is technically the smartest person you know.” You said teasingly. 

“He doesn’t count.” He smirked slightly. “Can I have a chance? If you hate me at the end of tonight, then I’ll leave you alone.” He promised. “I even bought your favorite dinner.” He motioned to the car. 

You saw he was really trying, which made you cave. “One date, Stark.” You poked his arm. “Only because I’ve been talking to this really sweet guy under all this.” You were nervous, but you’d give him this chance to show you that he really was that guy you’d been falling in love with.

“And this really sweet guy likes you.” He smiled. “I’ll go get the dinner.” He rushed off. A moment later, he was coming back, bag in hand. “Want to show me where the plates are and I can set dinner up?”

You nodded and let him in, leading him to your kitchen. You showed him the plate cabinet while you put the flowers in a vase. They were beautiful. You smiled at them before watching Tony set your table. “Want something to drink?” You offered.

“I know you keep your nice wine for occasions?” He grinned. 

“...I may have drank my wine this week…” You admitted.

He smiled softly and nodded. “We’ll keep it sober?” He suggested. “Have soda?” 

You nodded and pulled some out, filling them in glasses with ice. Hopefully tonight went smoothly.

* * *

That night  _ had _ gone smoothly. The following Monday, you had your job back, and the weekend after that...you were introduced to their friends. As Tony’s girlfriend. 

You met everyone and honestly felt that you’d be a good fit to their group. They all made you feel welcome, and Nat even invited you for a girl’s day with Wanda. You agreed of course. The weekly meet ups would become a thing after that. Your Friday nights with Tony were now in person. Sometimes you’d go out, and sometimes you’d cuddle up at one of your apartments. 

You were best friends, and it turned out working together in the lab had been the best thing. 

Tony had planned a little trip for your one year anniversary, and you were excited. He was taking you to a beach house for four days. No work, but he knew you’d probably nerd out about something together. Which he loved. 

“Clothes optional?” He grinned. 

“In the house, but I don’t think getting arrested on our anniversary is a good idea.” You teased.

“Debatable.” He kissed your cheek. “I’m going to spoil you all the time anyway.” He hugged you close. “And, there’s something I wanted to ask you.” He licked his lips. “When we get back...move in with me?”

You beamed. “Yes! I have half my closet there anyway.” You smiled wide. You wrapped your arms around him and kissed him lovingly. He held you close and smiled against your lips. 

“Love you so much.” He breathed. He had been over the moon that you had given him that chance that night. 

“I love you, too. Now can I go finish packing? You keep distracting me.” You laughed. 

“That’s my job.” He smiled. “And I get paid in smiles.” 

“You re so cheesy.” You shook your head before pecking his cheek. “Sooner I’m packed, the sooner we can cuddle up together.”

“Fine.” He said dramatically, happy that you’d be joining him in his apartment. “I’ll go pout on the couch until you’re done.” 

“Thank you, honey.” You giggled. 

* * *

Waking up, you realized you were alone. You’d moved into Tony’s apartment 8 months before, and he was always in bed with you. Yawning, you slipped out of bed to go find him. You looked around as you went through the hall, hoping he was alright. You found him in the kitchen. Leaning on the door, you watched him for a moment. “Whatcha doing?” You asked, making him jump. 

He turned to you. “Awe, you woke up.” He looked sheepish. 

“Oh, did I interrupt?” You smiled. You ran a hand through your hair. “Do you want me to go pretend to be sleeping like a kid who was up past their bedtime?” You asked playfully. 

“Do you mind?” He grinned. 

You pretended to think. “If I can get a goodnight kiss.” 

He puckered his lips cutely. Moving to you, he kissed all over your face. “Now, back to bed.” He patted your backside. 

“Yes, sir.” You giggled and shuffled back to bed, excited for what he was doing. You honestly had no damn idea.

* * *

The next morning, which was maybe 4 hours after he sent you back to bed, you woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. You smiled, loving these moments when he cooked for you. Getting out of bed, you stretched and made your way to your other half. “I’m coming in!” You sang. 

“Good!” He sang back, making you giggle.

You smiled as you came in and rushed to give him a good morning kiss. “Something smells amazing in here.” You complimented. “I’m starving.”

“I’ll serve you.” He smiled widely. “Get comfy.” He urged you. 

You grinned as you did, crossing your legs. “So, what prompted you to stay up so late?” You asked, watching him move around. 

“You’ll see.” He told you.

“Okay, Mr. Stark.” You winked at him. He set your plate down and kissed the top of your head before making your coffee and his plate. “I assume you’ll be napping later? Or living off coffee?”

“Probably living off coffee.” He admitted. “More time with you. I’ll pass out tonight pretty hard, though.” He chuckled, sitting with you.

“More cuddles for me.” You smiled and began eating happily. “So good.” You said after a few bites. You had been pleasantly surprised when you learned he was a good cook. Until he pointed out cooking was edible science. It was true and he was always good at science. 

He smiled as he watched you. “Good.” You were really the only one he’d ever cooked for, and he liked that. Once you were about halfway done, he put his fork down.

You were focused on your coffee as he scooted back. When he was on his knee next to you, you choked on the coffee you were swallowing.

He widened his eyes. “Don’t hurt yourself.” 

You shook your head and calmed down after a couple coughs. “I’m sorry! Continue!” You set your mug down. 

Tony chuckled at that, reaching into the pocket of his lounge pants. “Honey, dear, and my love…” He grinned. “Will you agree to be stuck with me for the rest of our lives?”

You giggled through your watery eyes. “I wouldn’t want to be stuck with anyone else!” You cupped his cheeks to pull him into a kiss. “And I have something to tell you.”

“A surprise of your own?” He wiggled his brows. “Passionate love making on the table?” 

“Maybe after we’ve cleaned up breakfast.” You teased. “I’m pregnant!” 

He dropped his jaw slightly before standing and lifting you up with ease. He kissed you through your giggles, getting teary eyed. “You just easily made me the happiest guy in the whole universe.” He managed. “How long have you known?!” He asked, moving back to slip the ring on your finger. 

“I found out last week.” You were beaming. “I had planned to tell you on date night next week, but this was better.” You marveled at your ring. “Did you make this?!” You gasped. “It’s gorgeous.”

“I had to make sure my future wife had the best.” He leaned in to kiss your middle. “And the mother of my child.” He said tenderly. “I can’t wait to tell the others!” He grinned. “Oh, we’re gonna have to move. We only have one bedroom. Should we buy a house?” He looked around. “Definitely a house.” He nodded. 

You smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “A house sounds nice. Maybe with a yard?” You suggested. “Not a huge one, but enough they can play in.”

“Sounds perfect.” He rubbed your legs. “Now...should I clean up the table?” He smirked. “Because I really wanna celebrate.”

“I am more than okay with that.” You grinned. “I’ll go put our coffee on the counter. And, to let you know, I can only have one cup of coffee a day now. So I will not be chugging coffee with you.” You chuckled.

He sighed. “If I must develop a normal sleep schedule, then I will.” He said playfully. “Wait, can you still work?” His eyes swimmed with worry. “We have a lot of chemicals and metals.” 

You set the mugs down and leaned against the counters. “I’ll be fine.” You assured him. “I’ll make sure I’m working on non-dangerous projects.”

“Okay.” He nodded, but still worried. “Only for the first six months?” He wanted you, and the baby, safe. “We can afford for you to take as much time off as you want.”

You nodded. “I’m sure I’ll like that, but don’t deprive me of science.” You kissed his nose. “I love what we do.” 

“Deal. I do, too.” He smiled, kissing you lovingly. “Our kid is gonna ace science.”

“They sure are.” You agreed. “Gonna be smart.” You tapped his cheek. “Just like their daddy.” Seeing his face light up over this would never, ever get old. 

* * *

You weren’t feeling that hot the following Monday, so you called in sick. Tony had been coming in grinning daily, and Bruce figured it was your engagement. “I’m really happy for you two.” The doctor smiled. “Excited about getting married?” 

“Over the moon!” Tony told him. “Best feeling ever. Almost. One of the best feelings ever!” He gushed. “We’re looking at houses, too!”

Bruce smiled. “That’s great.” He chuckled. He’d never seen Tony like this.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Tony looked around to make sure no one was around. 

“Of course.” Bruce nodded, intrigued but supportive of whatever it was. 

Tony was all but bouncing. “She’s 2 months pregnant!” 

Bruce brightened. “Congratulations.” He said happily. “That’s amazing.” He patted his shoulder. “Were you trying?” 

“Not exactly, but talked that if it were to happen, we wouldn’t mind.” He beamed. “She told me when I proposed. Not gonna lie, I cried.” 

Bruce grinned. “I don’t blame you. That’s happy news!” He looked forward to seeing you and Tony’s lives continue to be full of happiness. He was happy for the two of you, thankful things had worked out. “When do you plan to actually announce it?”

“This weekend at our weekly dinner.” He said happily. “She’s trying to think of something cute so I hope I can stay quiet long enough.” He wanted to tell everyone. He was over the moon. “I’m hoping for a girl, she’s hoping for a boy.”

Bruce smiled. “I’m sure everyone will make bets.” He chuckled.“Nat will be excited.” 

He rocked on his heels. “I’ll have to last all week!” He half whined. 

Bruce laughed. “You sure will.” He looked amused. “You’ll be fine.”

* * *

Tony was thankful it was finally Saturday, and the two of you would be announcing the baby that night. It had been honestly hard for him since he loved spreading the news. He’d nearly blurred out when Clint had called to ask him where dinner would be. He had to avoid Nat at all costs since she could see right through him. He felt like he was committing a crime at times. “Just a few hours, babe.” You chuckled as you worked on cooking dinner for that evening. You were making lasagna. 

“I hope I last.” He said playfully, wrapping his arms around you from behind. “It’s been so hard not telling people!” 

“You’re adorable.” You giggled, rubbing his hand. “You’re going to be amazing with them.”

“You are too.” He kissed your shoulder. “I can’t wait for all of it!” Tony never saw himself as ever wanting to be a father before you. The idea had always put him off or scared him, so he had accepted it. When you first mentioned that you were getting a refill on your birth control, he made a face and you both talked about it. That lead to not trying, but not preventing. Best decision ever in his opinion. 

“I’m excited to look for houses.” You smiled. “Maybe we can start next week? I’d like to be moved before they're born. So I can help even a little.” You noted. “And I was thinking… get 3 or 4 bedrooms? So we can have a science room and a guest room? Then if we decide to have more kids, we have the room.” 

He nodded quickly. “And a nice yard, good parking...near a good school?” That felt like it was a must. 

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Perfect.” You agreed. “Can you make sure we have enough to drink?”

“Yes, dear.” He squeezed you gently before going to do that. It was so domestic and he loved it. You were the best thing to ever happen to him. And he would spend the rest of his life showing you. 

* * *

You passed out a slice of pie to everyone at dessert. “Ice cream?” You offered. “We have vanilla bean and caramel swirl.” 

“Please.” Steve and Bucky said at the same time. “Vanilla.” Steve chuckled. 

“Both?” Clint asked. “Please.” He playfully batted his lashes at you, making everyone laugh.

Smiling, you nodded. “Sure.” 

Tony was waiting for your signal to make an announcement. You had made cute little buttons that said ‘future Auntie’ or Uncle to pass around. Once you’d finished handing out dessert, you gave him a nod. “I have gifts!” He said happily, going to get a bag filled with tiny boxes and passing them out by name. “Open them up together.” He told them. “All at once.” 

You watched them just as excitedly as they all lifted the boxes. Giving Tony’s hand a squeeze, you chuckled at their reactions. 

Everyone either, squealed, teared up, or both. Nat rushes over to hug you. “I’m so happy for you!!”

You hugged her back. “Thank you.” You smiled. “We’re really excied.” 

She punched Tony in the arm. “Now I know why you avoided my texts all week.” She grinned. “You would have caved and said something!” 

“Yep. It was hard.” Tony grinned. 

You smiled as you watched your friends put on the pins proudly, and it warmed your heart. “They’re gonna have the best family.” 

Tony nodded in agreement. “The best.” He kisses your cheek. 

* * *

Nat made grabby hands the second she was in the hospital. “Lemme see my nephew!” 

Tony smiled, still teary eyed as he carefully handed him over to her. You were practically asleep but gave her a small smile. “Alright, buddy. Meet your Aunt Nat.” He said softly. 

She made a noise as she cuddled him. “He is adorable.” She touched his cheek. “You two make cute babies.” She smiled at you. 

“Very cute.” Tony smiled proudly at you. “Get some rest, babe. We’ll be here with Oliver.” 

You nodded, falling instantly asleep. It had been a long labor, but he was worth it. 

“You did good, Stark.” Nat smiled down at Oliver. He let out a small yawn, melting her. 

Tony smiled as he managed to get a quick picture. The two of you had just finished moving into your new house when you went into labor. It was perfect timing, and now your cute newborn had his place set up to come home to. You’d wound up getting the most beautiful four bedroom house, and he was looking forward to watching Oliver grow up there. He sat down for a moment, unable to stop smiling. This was what he was meant for. 

Throughout the day, your friends visited in and out. Tony got pictures of all of them holding the newborn.

When you woke again, you sighed happily. “I smell burgers.” You licked your lips. “I’m starving!” 

Bucky smirked. “I knew you’d be craving them.” He said as he held Oliver. “Even got extra fries for you.” 

You sighed again. “I love you.” 

Tony made a noise as he helped you sit up. He kissed your cheek gently before getting your food. 

Steve came in from the hall, having been parking the car. He smiled as he saw you. “Did Bucky take all the credit for the food?” He chuckled. “I drove.” 

You giggled, mouth full of fries already. “Well, thank you both. How’s the little man?” You didn’t miss how Steve watched Bucky with the tiny bundle. 

“Content.” Bucky smiled. “I’m surprised he’s not crying? Don’t they do that?” He asked, glancing at you. “Everything in movies makes it seem like they’re really noisy.”

“Depends.” You nodded. “He’ll definitely let you know when he’s hungry.” You smiled. 

“Like his mother.” Tony chuckled. “Then it’s her cue to feed him.” 

“Can I have a cuddle before that happens?” Steve smiled and sat near Bucky. “Oh, he’s cute.” He gushed over him. 

You smiled as you watched them. Two huge super soldiers fussing over a baby. “Keep that in mind if we ask you to babysit.” you teased.

“You’ll let us?” Steve asked with a bright smile. “We’ll babysit whenever you need us to.” 

“You’re hired.” Tony chuckled. “But, I have a feeling that will be a little while.” He added. “She plans to stay home for the first 6 months.” You both agreed you’d decide then if you wanted to get back to work, or if you wanted more time at home with Oliver.

“Good.” Bucky smiled. “I’m sure it’ll be tiring.” He shrugged, placing Oliver into Steve’s arms for his turn. “But you’ll both be great.” He smiled at you both. 

“Thanks.” You leaned into Tony happily. You were sore, and you were looking forward to being home with your little family. You finished up your food just as Oliver let out a cry. 

Bucky looked terrified that the noise came from the little guy. He leaned away slightly, making you giggle. Steve didn’t flinch, getting up to pass him to you once Tony moved your food. “Enjoy.” Steve tapped his little nose. “We’ll get out of your hair, but once you’re home, let us know if you need anything.” He told you both. “Really, anything. Food, diapers, all that.” He put his arm around Bucky’s shoulders. 

“I’ll have you on speed dial for the sleepless nights.” You assured. “Thank you.” You were thankful for your friends. 

They waved before leaving you. Tony watched as you got comfortable with your son. “What would you like me to make for our first night home tomorrow night? So I can make sure we have what we have.”

You hummed. “Honestly. Something like pizza? Anything with bread.” You said easily as Oliver nursed. “Oh, maybe with a white sauce?”

He kissed your temple. “I can do that.” He played with Oliver’s little fist. 

* * *

Crawling into bed, you were looking forward to getting some cuddling in with your fiance. Oliver was three weeks old, and you were feeling it. Some nights he would stick to his nursing schedule, but others he wouldn’t. You were exhausted. You’d started pumping, as well, so on the weekends Tony could take a couple feedings. 

Tony wrapped his arms around you once he joined you, smiling. “Hi, dear.” He held you close. “Let’s hope we get a couple hours before the noisiest Stark wakes us up.”

You laughed tiredly. “You’re rubbing my feet at some point. Okay?” You didn’t wait for him to answer before you were asleep. 

He chuckled lightly, closing his eyes. He rubbed your back softly, falling asleep himself. Hopefully Oliver let you get some rest. 

You whined when you were woken, but quickly sat up anyway as a sleepy Tony handed you your bundle. “Hey there, handsome.” You said softly to your son before yawning. 

“A couple hours.” Tony told you, resting besides you. “I’ll get the next one, okay?” 

“You have work in the morning, babe.” You reminded him.

“It’s okay.” He had found himself living on coffee again. Which he was fine with. “He’s not gonna be little forever. I want to help as much as I can.”

You sighed but knew it wasn’t a fun argument to have. “Okay.” You rubbed Oliver’s back once he was ready to burp. “Maybe once I’ve pumped more, ask the guys to come stay the night? So we can get one night of sleep?”

He nodded. “I’d like that. At least try to.” He agreed. “I’m sure I’ll wake in a panic that I haven’t heard his cry.” He said honestly. “I’m so used to waking up for our little guy.” 

“Me too.” You hugged him close. “As tired as we are, he’s worth it.” You smiled at your other half before turning away to yawn.

He smiled at that and let you have a moment before taking Oliver back. “See you in a couple hours.” He said gently to Oliver as he put him in his crib. 

* * *

“Oliver Anthony!” You called to your son. “Don’t you dare.” You raised an eyebrow as the five year old looked at you. His hand was out, reaching for something he definitely shouldn't be. “Do you want me to tell Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky you were misbehaving and can’t go to the movies tomorrow?”

His pout was instant and he retracted his hand. “No, mama.” He said sadly, going to hug your legs as he looked up at you, clearly asking for forgiveness with his adorable pout. He looked a lot like Tony did when he got in trouble. 

You ran a hand through his dark hair. “Why don’t you go play until Daddy gets home?”

“Play with me?” He asked. “Please?” He smiled. He put his little hands together. 

“As long as you don’t ask me to sit on the floor.” You chuckled. “Your baby sister makes it hard to get back up.”

“Okay!” He smiled, taking your hand and leading you to sit on the couch. He gathered his toys and set them by you before climbing up next to you. “We can play up here!” He grinned. Grabbing one of the action figures, he handed it to you. 

You smiled and took it, watching him lovingly as you played together. You couldn’t wait to see him with his baby sister in just a few months, knowing he’d love her so much. When you’d started working at the lab, you never expected this is where it would lead. 


End file.
